It's a Pirate's Love for Me
by HipHopStar1987
Summary: This is what happens when Elizabeth is torn between two people...Will and Jack. Will she go through with her wedding to Will, or will a dramatic twist of fate change her mind?


It's a Pirate's Love for Me  
  
The wedding plans were set. The day was here, and Will couldn't be any happier than he was at the present moment.   
  
He couldn't believe that Elizabeth had agreed to marry him, and was utterly surprised when Governor Swann granted his blessing and acceptance of this marriage.   
  
A blacksmith, Will thought to himself, marrying an upper-class English woman.   
  
He knew that when he saw her walking toward him that he would indeed be the happiest man in the world.   
  
He hadn't seen Elizabeth yet; all his friends told him that it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.   
  
He was nervous, how would he act when Elizabeth came toward him, and what would he say to Governor Swann when he gave Elizabeth her hand in marriage?   
  
He knew what he would do. He would smile politely and thank him personally after the wedding to tell him how he had made him the happiest man in the world.  
  
Elizabeth on the other hand, was getting ready with her ladies in waiting in her room at the Swann estate.   
  
How did she get herself into this?   
  
"I have always had a way of getting into precarious situations, by no fault of my own.   
  
Why am I doing this?" Elizabeth thought to herself.   
  
When she had first met Will, she thought that it was love at first sight, that they would get married one day, and live happily ever after.   
  
And here it was, her wedding day, supposedly the happiest day of a woman's life, and she was wondering how she had got herself into this situation.   
  
Sure, this is what she thought she wanted, two years ago.   
  
Now she didn't know what she wanted.   
  
Her head had been in a spin ever since she and Captain Jack had been rescued in the Caribbean.   
  
"Could what I had felt that night be real? Could I possibly be in love with a pirate?   
  
And not just any pirate, this is the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow.   
  
Granted that Will was the son of a pirate, and that pirate's blood flowed through his veins freely, but could I be in love with the legendary Captain Jack?" Elizabeth thought to herself.  
  
"Miss Swann? Miss Swann? Are you alright?" one of Elizabeth's ladies in waiting had spoken, trying to get Elizabeth back from the daze that temporarily consumed her.   
  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine. No need to worry about me," Elizabeth responded.   
  
"My, my, I can't believe this day has come," Missy, one of her ladies in waiting had said.   
  
"Neither can I, and so soon at that," Elizabeth had answered back.   
  
"I always knew this day would come, are you excited Miss Swann?" Missy quipped.   
  
"Not nearly as much as I should be" Elizabeth retorted.   
  
"Why is that Miss Swann?" Missy questioned further.   
  
"Why won't she leave me alone? My life is my life, and I think that my life is my personal business, and it should stay just that…personal," Elizabeth thought to herself.   
  
She knew what she wanted to say, but her mouth betrayed her.   
  
"I don't know if I really love, him.   
  
I mean, Will.   
  
I mean, I thought that was what I had wanted, but now I'm not sure if that's truly what I want.   
  
And now I stand here, awaiting my wedding day, one that's supposed to be magical and special, but I am starting to have second thoughts."  
  
"Well, Miss Swann," Missy said quite confused.   
  
"I don't know what to tell you.   
  
You need to figure out what you feel, and for whom, and whoever this other person is if you really love him.   
  
And if you do, really love him I mean, then you need to call this wedding off as soon as possible, because it wouldn't be fair to Will.   
  
You know how much he's been looking forward to this.   
  
Ever since he finished learning his trade as a blacksmith, this has been his life long dream, to marry you.   
  
And if you marry him, but your heart truly lies with another, then it wouldn't be fair to either you or him.   
  
You need to make up your mind, and your heart, within a matter of a half an hour," Missy had said, not knowing where that sudden speech had came from, because she didn't truly understand Elizabeth's precarious situation.   
  
"I was afraid you'd say that.   
  
But how am I supposed to know what I'm supposed to do?   
  
Who I really love?   
  
I mean, ever since that night in the Caribbean…I can't stop thinking about him," Elizabeth said, not knowing that she had let her private life slip.  
  
Knowing exactly what Elizabeth had meant, Missy had clasped her hand over her mouth.   
  
Was this the same Elizabeth that she knew?   
  
Elizabeth in love with a pirate?   
  
How could this be?   
  
Missy thinking that Elizabeth was only joking had let out a nervous laugh.   
  
"That's funny Miss Swann.   
  
You, in love with Captain Jack Sparrow?   
  
That's rich.   
  
A proper English woman in love with the most fearsome of pirates?   
  
That's a smart mach there, Miss Swann," said Missy letting out another nervous laugh.   
  
"It is indeed a match, but I'm not sure if it's a smart one.   
  
Ever since that night in the Caribbean, I mean, it might have just been the rum, that caused me to act so, so unladylike, but there might have been something else there, and now I realize, that if I marry Will, then I'll never know.   
  
Thank you for everything Missy, I'll be back before the wedding.   
  
I have to go see Jack!" Elizabeth, finally taking control of her life, went off to go find Jack leaving Missy in the middle of her room, in awe.  
  
Elizabeth took off down the street, and managed to run into someone she didn't expect…Will.   
  
"Hello Miss Swann," Will said smiling.   
  
"Hello Will," she said, not bothering to tell him to call her Elizabeth.   
  
I can't talk right now, I have to go find Jack," Elizabeth managed to stammer.   
  
"I just wanted to say that you look lovely, and I can't wait until our wedding," Will screamed towards her as Elizabeth darted down the dirt road, in hopes that she would find Jack, and that it wouldn't be too late after all.  
  
Knowing Jack, and knowing his personality, she knew exactly where a man of Jack's caliber would be…at the local bar.   
  
Out of breath, and breathing very heavily she entered the local pub.   
  
There Jack was, sitting, talking with the tavern wenches that had gathered around him.   
  
Jack was quite the lady's man.   
  
He was always surrounded by lovely women.   
  
"Is it possible that I am just another name in his "little black book" of piracy?" Elizabeth thought to herself.   
  
Jack looked up and saw Elizabeth standing in front of him.   
  
"Well, hello there love.   
  
If I'm not mistaken, isn't today you're wedding day? Marrying 'Ol Will Turner?"   
  
Jack asked her.   
  
Once Elizabeth had gotten her breath back, she answered him.   
  
"That's what I thought, but ever since this whole wedding business came up, I couldn't stop thinking about you, and me, and that night in the Caribbean."   
  
"Aye, luv, you mean when you decided that you wanted to be rescued and didn't want to stay with me on the island so you burned all the rum and the shade in sight?"   
  
Jack laughed.   
  
He still hadn't quite forgiven her for burning all the rum.   
  
"No, not that," Elizabeth said blushing.   
  
"I mean the night that we…" she trailed off.   
  
"Aye, I know what you mean.   
  
You mean the night that you saw a different side of me, and that night that I realized that you weren't just a prissy, little, English lass," Jack answered.   
  
"Exactly. I couldn't stop thinking about you, about us.   
  
I saw in you something I hadn't seen in Will's eyes.   
  
Granted that I used to love Will, and I know that he loves me, but now I don't know what I want," Elizabeth stated as Jack listened intently.  
  
"I'm a pirate, savvy?   
  
I don't think you're father would approve of me and you Elizabeth.   
  
As much as I enjoyed that night in the Caribbean, being together, being truly alone, and having company that I actually enjoyed, it meant a lot to me savvy?   
  
But I don't think that things would work out between us."   
  
Elizabeth stared downtrodden and depressed.   
  
"So this is it, I guess," she managed to say.   
  
"I hope that you will come to the wedding," Elizabeth added as she turned to leave.   
  
She started toward the door, not knowing that Jack had gotten up to follow her.   
  
Her hand was right on the door knob, as Jack grabbed her around the waist and spun her around.   
  
Elizabeth gasped as his touch.   
  
He hadn't been that forward with her since that night.   
  
She missed his touch, and he missed her tenderness, though he would never admit it.   
  
If word got out that Captain Jack had a soft side, he would be hanged for sure, and not just for being a pirate, but for being in love with the Governor's daughter.   
  
"You are so beautiful," Jack murmured, Elizabeth's face close to his.   
  
"You said that when I was lying in your arms in the Caribbean," Elizabeth answered.   
  
"And I meant in then too, savvy?" Jack said, smiling showing off his gold teeth.   
  
Elizabeth had always thought that his gold teeth were silly, but she loved them anyways.   
  
There was something about them that made Jack even more mysterious if that was even possible.   
  
"I will come to your wedding, luv.   
  
I thought I told you before, I love weddings, drinks all around!!" Jack added happily.   
  
The men in the bar cheered, even though they knew that they weren't invited.   
  
Elizabeth opened the door, ready to hurry home, and get prepared in time for the wedding; otherwise her father would be furious with her.   
  
An English woman running around in local pubs, not knowing what she wants to do with her life.   
  
Her father would definitely not approve, him being the Governor and all.   
  
Jack tightened his grip on Elizabeth's waist, and pulled her closer to him.   
  
Elizabeth gasped again as she was forced closer to Jack.   
  
She wasn't sure if it was her heart racing causing her to take deep breaths, or the fact that she was wearing a corset which also restricted her breathing.   
  
Jack swiftly captured her lips in his, and the memory of that night in the Caribbean flooded Elizabeth's mind.   
  
She surrendered to Jack's intimate embrace, and let herself give in.   
  
She pulled away.   
  
"I can't do this Jack.   
  
I'm engaged, and it's not fair to you or to Will. So I'll see you at the wedding?"   
  
Elizabeth asked hopefully.   
  
"Aye, luv, you'll see me there.   
  
When is it?"   
  
Elizabeth looked at the clock on the wall.   
  
"Oh my God! My father will murder me if he finds out that I've been out gallivanting with a pirate for all this time.   
  
The wedding's in 10 minutes, in the backyard of my house.   
  
Be on time," Elizabeth hissed as she took off at a run trying to get back home in time before her father had found out where she had been.  
  
Will had already arrived at the Swann estate, dressed in his best, and ready to take his vows and pledge his eternal love for Elizabeth.   
  
"This is the day I've been waiting for all my life," Will thought to himself.   
  
He was kind of in a daze, he couldn't believe that he was actually going to marry his one true love.   
  
Elizabeth came running through the front door, and almost collapsed in Will's arms.   
  
She was breathing heavily, but she didn't have time to chat.   
  
She ran upstairs to her bedroom, got ready as quickly as she could, and hurried back downstairs to meet her groom.   
  
They walked out hand in hand to the backyard where the ceremony would take place.   
  
"I know what I have to do," Elizabeth thought to herself.   
  
She just didn't know how she was going to do it.   
  
Will knew that it was bad luck to see his bride before the wedding, but he didn't care.   
  
Fortunately Jack had taught him how to counter bad luck.   
  
Their lives together would be full of nothing but good fortune and love for the rest of their lives.   
  
It would be perfect, or so Will thought.   
  
Will walked down the aisle and took his place next to the altar.   
  
The organ started and Elizabeth walked down the aisle with her father, hardly believing what she was about to do.   
  
She didn't think that she would have the courage to do what she knew she had to.   
  
She knew she had to be true to her heart, and now her heart was focused on Jack, not Will.   
  
She and her father had met Will halfway to the altar.   
  
"Who gives this woman to this man?" The preacher asked.   
  
"I do," the Governor said smiling.   
  
He thought this marriage was a smart match, considering that his choice of a suitor for her would not make her happy.   
  
Therefore, not wanting to see his only daughter upset, gave Will his blessing on the marriage, wanting only the best for his daughter, not knowing what was about to happen.  
  
Elizabeth and Will's wedding went off without a hitch, until the preacher reached the "I do's."   
  
"William Turner, do you take Elizabeth Swann to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish until death do you part?" the preacher asked, ready to pronounce the couple man and wife.   
  
"I do," Will said smiling, looking into Elizabeth's eyes.   
  
She smiled back at him, and knew that it was now or never.   
  
She would never have another chance.   
  
She knew it was crazy, but she knew if she went through with this wedding, she would be "Mrs. William Turner," and she wasn't entirely sure if that was exactly what she had wanted.   
  
The preacher continued, not noticing Elizabeth's hesitations.   
  
"Do you, Elizabeth Swann, take this man, William Turner to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and n health, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish until death do you part?" the preacher asked once again.   
  
"I…I…I" Elizabeth trailed off.   
  
Sensing that Elizabeth might be a bit nervous, Will decided to help her out.   
  
"Do," Will whispered.   
  
"Yes?" the preacher pressed on.   
  
"I…I…I…don't. I can't. I'm sorry Will."   
  
The Governor remained in a state of shock, not quite sure what happened.   
  
Captain Jack, sitting in the assembly was just as shocked if not more than anybody else in the assembly.   
  
Elizabeth ran up to Jack.   
  
"I couldn't do it Jack.   
  
I thought this was what I'd wanted, but it's not.   
  
I had to follow my heart, and I know how crazy this may sound," she continued as she looked at her father.   
  
"My heart is leading me to you.   
  
And I finally realize that I love you, I loved Will once, but you're where my heart truly lies, and I couldn't marry Will if my heart belonged to you, savvy?"   
  
Elizabeth said smiling, trying to make sense of what had just happened.   
  
"Savvy," Captain Jack said smiling, as he took Elizabeth in his arms and kissed her once again.   
  
Will was enraged.   
  
How could this pirate come in and romance his one true love?   
  
He walked over to Jack, who was still holding onto Elizabeth.   
  
Elizabeth looked in Jack's sexy kohl-lined eyes and knew that she loved Jack, she had feelings towards Will, but only feelings of friendship, nothing more.   
  
She wasn't a child anymore.   
  
She realized that this was where her heart truly lied.   
  
"You filthy, disgusting, pirate!   
  
I will fight for her!" Will managed to stammer.   
  
"How many times do I have to tell you Will?   
  
You may be the only son of 'Ol Bootstrap Bill, and yes, he might have been quite a dear friend of mine, but it's not worth you getting beat again.   
  
It looks like I got the girl this time!" Jack said in his most fearsome tone.   
  
The Governor, disbelieving of what had just happened, passed out from all the drama.   
  
Jack got up out of his seat and began to whisk Elizabeth away.   
  
Where he would take her, he didn't know.   
  
Perhaps he would take her back to the Caribbean, where all this had started, but he didn't get very far until he realized that Will was close on his heels.   
  
Jack pulled out a gun, and reminded Will that his one shot was not meant for him, but if he tried to take Elizabeth away from him, he would shoot, and he wouldn't miss.   
  
Jack and Elizabeth took off and it wasn't long before they were out of sight from the crowd that gathered to see the dream's of two young lovers come true.   
  
Will realizing that he had lost, fell to his knees and doing nothing else, threw his hands up in the air, screamed Elizabeth's name, and broke down in tears.   
  
It didn't take too much time before Jack had taken Elizabeth "captive," and were on the legendary Black Pearl on their way to the Caribbean, where Elizabeth had realized that loving a pirate was not such a bad thing after all.   
  
Stowed under the ship though, unaware to Elizabeth were trunks filled to the brim with full rum bottles.   
  
Jack thought of this, and smiled.   
  
He took Elizabeth in his arms one final time, pulled her close to him, and kissed her gently on the lips.   
  
"I love you, darling," Jack admitted.   
  
"And I love you, though I never would have admitted it before," Elizabeth admitted shyly, and leaned in and kissed Jack once more. 


End file.
